Every silver lining has a cloud
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Isabelle is a geneticaly altered freak that lived in a lab, until Divison saved her. Now they want her dead. What will happen now that two of the people Michael was closest too have gone rouge? Michael/OC or Michael/Nikita


I was sitting in my apartment when I got a call. I shut my laptop and ran over to the phone in the next room. "Hello?"

"Isabelle."

"Percy. I guess it's my time of the month?" It was a bad joke but it made me giggle. I covered the receiver with my hand so he wouldn't hear.

"Yes we've got a job for you. You'll meet Michael at an old warehouse on the other side of town. Take the bus to 54th street and walk to the warehouse district." I wrote down the directions on my hand with a pen sitting on the table.

"Kay. Don't need me to come in for briefing?" I asked.

"No Michael will brief you on the way."

"Ok thanks bye." I hung up and walked back into my room I opened my closet and put on a pair of black jeggings a tank and a pleather jacket. When I was getting my favorite knife out of the hidden drawer I sliced my hand "Fuck!" I said. I looked at my hand as it sealed itself up. One plus of being a genetically altered human being.

I had spent the first 9 years of my life living in a laboratory, more or less. Of course there are perks to being a genetically altered super freak, like the self healing for instance.

After I finished getting dressed I caught the bus down the street and then rode to 54th where I got off and walked four blocks to the warehouse district.

I saw a black SUV and made my way towards it. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I swirled around pulling a knife out of my boot and pressing it to the guy's throat. "Oh! Michael!"

"Izzy." He coughed. "You want to let me go?"

"Right." I shoved my knife back into my boot. I smiled. "You should know better than to sneak up on me."

"I know but I couldn't help it. Something about those near death experiences I guess."

Michael and I had been best friends since I first started at Division, he hadn't been a recruit long before I came in but he had already shown a lot of potential. When I came in we became friends right away.

"So Percy didn't really tell me much about what we're doing today." He didn't say anything. "This is when you'd say oh right Isabelle we're going to go do…." I moved and he followed me almost as if he was between me and something else.

"Well actually I…We're going to stay here…"

"Why are you acting so weird?" then I saw someone on the roof three or four warehouses with a sniper rifle pointed at us. I whirled around in front of Michael just as the guy shot and took the bullet in my abdomen. And instead of healing I collapsed. Something was wrong with that bullet.

"Izzy come here." He pulled me up and got me into the back of the SUV.

"Something's wrong." I said in pain.

"I figured, they wouldn't have tried to take you out unless they thought they had a chance."

Michael was right; Division wouldn't try to kill me, who could heal from anything, unless they had some new technology that would keep me from healing.

"I think I can get it out." I focused on healing and even though it wouldn't heal it managed to push the bullet out. "I need blood."

That was one of the bad things about being a super freak. I was a vampire. Michael leaned over me. "No I don't drink human blood." I said pushing him away.

"I don't think you have any choice. I'm not letting you die."

Technically I'm not a vampire. At least that's what the scientists said. I guess they're right. Typically I can get by with just a transfusion once a day, and if I get cut up pretty bad I need a little more to recover my strength but I could heal on my own. This was different. The bullet didn't pop out as my muscles fixed themselves around it, because they weren't healing.

I had managed to get it out and washed it off and now I was looking at it. "What's this made out of?" I asked Michael.

"Nothing I've ever seen." He said looking at it. "Are you ok?"

"Much better. I'm ready to get out of here." We were in Michael's apartment which wasn't good if some agent came to find out if Michael had finished me off.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Positive! Once I got it out it healed right up. I need to get out of here before someone comes looking for me." I started to walk away.

"Isabelle, find Nikita." I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded.

"I'll see you soon."

I decided it was a safe bet that Division was at my apartment. Luckily I kept most of my important stuff in my second car which was locked in a storage unit. I caught the bus most of the way and walked to the storage place. My black Porsche Carrera GT was waiting in when I opened the door. I climbed in. Gosh I miss this car. I don't usually use it unless I'm doing something that I don't want Division to know about. I started my car. And then just sat there.

"How the heck am I supposed to find Nikita?" I wondered out loud. I pulled out my laptop from the backseat. "Let's see if this still works." I said as I opened a window and typed in some code. Birkoff had taught me everything there was to know about hacking and so it was easy to pull up the chat box that Nikita had used to talk to her mole a few months back.

_Nikita? _ I waited a little bit. No answer. _Nikki? _

_**Isabelle?**_

_I'm in trouble_

_**What kind of trouble?**_

_Division trouble. They want me dead._

_**Sending you coordinates. I'll meet you there.**_

I pulled up to the park that Nikki had sent me too. I saw her sitting on a bench with a book her hair pulled up in a bun and she was wearing very un-Nikita like clothes. She must not have really believed me.

"Nikki!" I said as I got closer.

"Isabelle!" She jumped up. "You look terrible."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. "I probably shouldn't be in the middle of the city. If you don't mind."

"Right. I'll pull around to the side you parked on and you can follow me." She paused. "You're sure you weren't followed?"

"Positive. They think I'm dead. Thanks to Michael."

I was finally in her apartment. It took us long enough. She took the windiest way possible to throw off whatever trackers she believed were after me.

"Ok tell me everything. Start at the beginning." I told her everything that had happened that day starting with Percy's call that morning.

"So then Michael told me to come find you and here I am." I finished.

"Michael wanted you to find me?"

"Yeah. What are you thinking?"

"That this is a set up. Percy probably figured that Michael would send you to me. I should've removed your tracker."

"Already taken care of Michael disabled it once we got to his apartment. I checked for sure, he disabled it."

"Did he give you anything? That might have a tracker in it?"

"No. Nikita I really don't think this is about you. You aren't the one they tried to kill today." The world doesn't revolve around you Nikki…

*FLASHBACK*

Michael and I were walking down the hall when we bumped into Percy. "Oh just the two people I wanted to see." A girl that was probably a little older than me was walking behind him.

"New recruit?" Michael asked. Percy nodded.

"Michael, Isabelle, meet Nikita." I smiled at her. She looked like she'd be pretty kickass once she got some training. "You two will be her mentors."

"Both of us?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. You each have something the other doesn't. You two are a team." Percy says.

Later I was talking to Nikita, "I feel like everyone's staring at me." She said looking around.

"Gosh Nikki the world doesn't revolve around you." I said teasingly and the two of us started laughing.

_**I haven't decided if I like this story yet…So it might not get finished…I thought I'd see what ya'll thought first. So REVIEW!**_


End file.
